


O'Neill to Jackson to Edwards

by HarmMarie



Series: Phoenix Files [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Companionable Snark, Families of Choice, Gen, Gunn is a lawyer, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmMarie/pseuds/HarmMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a new identity. Spike gets a new nephew. Gunn does his magical lawyer thing.</p><p>"By tonight, there will probably be a dozen people who would swear on a stack of bibles that little Jack is much better off with his mother's brother then that dead beat father of his, who never had the decency to marry his mother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay Jack, so you need a new name for these records, 'cause you don’t want the Air Force to come knocking down your door?”

Jack paused his perusal of the swanky office. Wolfram and Hart sure set their lawyers up nice.

“Yup.” 

Charles Gunn was the best lawyer Spike knew. Well, he had admitted that Gunn was the only lawyer that he trusted. It seems that the man grew up as a demon hunter and was now some kind of super lawyer due to magic. Jack was just happy that Gunn could make him disappear. The more space he could put between the “original” and himself, the better. 

He hoped that no one would look for him. He had mailed a letter to Daniel, knowing the man would worry, telling him that he was moving and that he would be safe. O’Neill he left a letter saying that he was going to make a difference again and told him not to look. He hoped the old man understood and would stop anyone official from searching him out.

But in case he didn’t, Carter Jackson needed to disappear and he couldn’t use any of O’Neill’s contacts, so Spike’s friend it was.

“I want my first name to be Jack. Not John, or Jonathan, or anything like that. Just plain old Jack.” He had always hated being Jonathan and had dropped it as soon as possible. 

“Last name?”

Jack was stumped. Spike seemed to pick up on that, in his strangely observant way, and offered up a solution. 

“How about Edwards?” Jack looked at him, questioningly. “That way you could make him my nephew or something. Otherwise, a man traveling with an unrelated minor might draw us some unwanted attention. What do you think Charlie?” Spike arched an eyebrow in Gunn’s direction.

Gunn nodded. “That would make things a lot easier. I can add him into your fake history and won’t have to create a whole new one. He can be your sister’s son.” Gunn typed rapidly as he spoke. 

“I have a sister?” Spike asked. “Guess I shoulda looked a little closer at that folder the Watcher gave me.”

“Yeah, I gave you a sister when I set you up. She could have suddenly died and as her only living relative, you would get custody of her son.”

“So now I have a dead sister?” Spike stated.

“A dead sister with a dead beat boyfriend who has no business raising a teenager.” Gunn kept typing. “I’m also going to make you a year older,” Gunn said to Jack, “it adds a layer between your old identity and this new one. Makes it harder for people to connect the two.”

Jack nodded. That’s what he would have done. And bonus, he got to drive again! So far Gunn seemed to be doing alright. Another good thing to do would be—

“How long have you been using the identity ‘Carter Jackson’?” Gunn paused, looking over his shoulder.

“Six months.” Gunn nodded and turned back to the computer screen.

“I’m going to set it up so it looks like Spike got custody eight months ago, another layer between Jackson and Edwards.”

—And there it was. Damn he was good.

“Well, that's it.” Gunn pushed back from the computer. “In a couple of hours, the skilled people in the printing department will deliver a birth certificate, social security card, driver's license, passport and custody documents. By tonight, there will probably be a dozen people who would swear on a stack of bibles that little Jack is much better off with his mother's brother then that dead beat father of his, who never had the decency to marry his mother.”

“The printing department will do all that?” Jack tried to reign in his sarcasm, he really tried but...

Gunn brushed off the sarcasm and just shook his head. “Nah, the magic department will be doing the witness part.” 

“Magic, right. Must remember this.” That got him a raised eyebrow from the vampire. (Vampire! Wasn't that a kick in the ass.)

“Aren't you a magical copy of an Air Force colonel?” Spike asked, rhetorically. 

Jack adopted an aggravated expression. “Well, _I_ didn't know that. I told you, I woke up like this.” Jack waved a hand dismissively.

“I remember.” Spike replied, shoving his hands deep into his duster's pockets. 

“Well, gentlemen, it's been a pleasure doing business with you.” Gunn stood and shook Jack's hand. “Spike.” They traded fist bumps. “Keep in touch man.”

The two of them wandered out of Gunn's office and into the foyer area, unsure what to do now.

“If we're going to be working together, we are going to have to get to know one another better.” Jack suggested, keeping an eye on the various people walking around them.

“Alright.” Spike shrugged. “I snitched Peaches company card. Wanna go get drunk?”

Jack turned to agree and barely suppressed a flinch as a man walked by them covered in some sort of viscous fluid and...were those antlers?

He must have made a face because Spike started laughing, before lighting a cigarette.

“Well, Jack Edwards, welcome to our world.”

Jack smiled.


	2. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was bound to notice when Jackson Carter vanished. Luckily it was the right someone.

The apartment was dark and silent when he let himself in. It looked like the kid had just left this morning for school instead of the two days it had been since he was last seen. There were no signs of a struggle, nothing looked out of place. There was only a note lying on the coffee table.

Colonel Jack O’Neill crossed the tiny living room in two steps and picked up the piece of notebook paper. It was addressed to him…sort of.

_Dear Old Man,_

_Congratulations! If you are reading this it means that you might actually care about what happens to me. If that isn’t the case then I bet you sure are mad at getting the call from the Air Force saying that I’d slipped my watchers and disappeared. I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not. And if you are worried about all of the classified information that I am carrying around in this teenaged skull of mine, don’t be. Rest assured, I left of my own free will._

_Yup, I’m gone. Left behind the state of Colorado and all the mountains contained therein. Seems that there are places I can go on this world and still make a difference, even at my ‘age.’ Won’t tell you where though. I hated this miserable life and they won’t be sticking me back in it under lock and key. Tell them not to search for me. Carter Jackson is going to fade quietly into the night. I’m going to have a new name now, to go with my new purpose._

_I know that asking this of you isn’t very fair, but you owe me. Keeping the Air Force off my back is the least you can do. I will be contacting you sometime in the near future to confirm that all of this is true; to prove that there is not someone ‘untrustworthy’ standing over my shoulder while I write this and that I am not being coerced in any way._

_I just can’t stand idle anymore._

_Jack_

Colonel O’Neill carefully folded the note and placed it in his jacket pocket. A quick check of the bedroom showed an unmade bed and no personal items. He knew without looking the dresser at the foot of the bed would be empty and that if he checked under the bed (which he did, just to be safe) the small cigar box would not be there. The kid wasn’t coming back.

He left the apartment as quietly as he entered, relocking the door. He walked down the dim hall, past the ‘Out of Order’ elevator, and pulled his cell phone out of a pocket.

He had a search to call off. 


End file.
